SANA
The Special Agents Network of Akarv, informally referred to as "SANA", was a special forces group operating in Akarv that answered directly to the Akarvian Government. The group was conceived by then-President Graz Eldar who oversaw its formation in 64 AE. The group was formed with the intent of bringing together Akarv's "best of the best" from its military and political spheres to act as international agents. Every key member of the group was exceptionally skilled in their given field, and every member typically focused on different skills. The group, who's roster was typically kept private, was often criticized for its format, critics crying inefficiency due to every member focusing on too heavily on one skill. However, SANA would eventually rise to domestic and international fame after helping protect the world from several major disasters. History After their formation in 64 AE, SANA was immediately tasked with gathering intel and working to prevent an EVAIN/Western Accord war, or if it should occur, guarantee Akarv's advantage. This meant spying on members of the Accord, scouting their strongholds for weaknesses, and operating in the field to improve Akarv's reputation with native and sub-native nations. For several years members of SANA accompanied Krolesk'kan and Llysian archaeologists on missions to the Midlands to uncover the Trikash ruins there. Early on in their career, these expeditions were their most notable contribution. Members of SANA were present, and partly responsible, for several major events that occurred during these expeditions, including the liberation of the Keeper Osphreki. In 71 AE, as the Western Accord/EVAIN war was defusing, SANA continued to focus on their Midlands expeditions, helping to establish Akarv as a major researcher of the area. During this time, however, SANA's field leader Tony Slaver went rogue after an expedition, being declared an enemy of the state and an ally of the Netherans. Soon after, less expeditions were made to the Trikash ruins, and agents of SANA began to focus on the growing problem of the Void Devourer and its allies. There was a period of silence from SANA as they worked classified missions to weaken the Netheran conspirators, but when the Nether War officially began in 74 AE they were there in force, helping to fight several key battles through infiltration or other special tactics. In 75 AE Lirun traitor Lao and a hired Mercenary invaded Alred City and took its hospital hostage. Law enforcement backed down to allow members of SANA to infiltrate and liberate the hospital. They succeeded with minimal trouble, taking both Lao and the Mercenary into custody. The following year, 76 AE, SANA was heavily involved in the formation and execution of the ANRT Alliance that put an end to the Nether War, with several of its key operatives taking part in the final push on the Void Devourer. Their role in the Nether War cemented Akarvs, and the worlds, respect in the organization. For more than fifteen years after that, SANA had an increasingly diminishing role. With the Midlands explored and the Nether War over their primary objectives were no longer relevant, and they primarily acted as representatives to other nations for miliary or justice related issues. Their roster lightly changed during this time, but ultimately they continued to serve as military representatives until 94 AE, when the Monitor Invasion began. SANA was once again called to action to help overthrow the Monitor's grip on the world, though most of their members were held captive in the Citadel. After being held under arrest in the Citadel for the first few weeks of the Invasion, the remaining members of SANA were liberated by a group of vigilantes from several different nations. Together the members of SANA and this group of international soldiers executed a plan that left them in control of the Monitor's Superweapon, while another group managed to discover the Monitor's location and force him out of hiding. With the Monitor Invasion ended and the Monitor's network in shambles, SANA was once again praised for the part it played. Despite this, many in the Akarvian government began to question SANA's long term use to the nation in its current format, citing how easily they were crippled while held captive. In 95 AE, a year after the Invasion, SANA was officially disbanded with the intent of reformation. ORGANIZATION As a government organization, members of SANA ultimately answered to the President of Akarv over everyone else. The current president was considered to be the official "commander" of SANA, but typically appointed an overseer to work in his or her place. While at base, this overseer would prepare, organize, and deploy agents on missions. All agents would report back to this overseer at missions end for a debriefing, who would then deliver a report to the President. While the President, or overseer, had supreme rule over the organization of SANA, they operated under a field leader when not at base. This field leader was always a member of SANA. Tony Slaver was the most prominent field leader on any mission where he was present, and was often considered the de facto leader amongst the members of SANA. After his removal from the organization for suspected Netheran ties, Patti Teel took over this role. The field leader, being third down the chain, was the last formal position of power within SANA, all other members were of equal rank and influence. This included their members who served in support roles rather than combat ones, even the ones who never went into the field. All "staff" or "maintenance" members of SANA were hand picked for their skills or loyalty, and were considered equal to the field agents. MEMBERS The members of SANA are as follows. Some members have had their identities withheld, while others have become publicly recognized as members of SANA. Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Organizations